Years Go By
by Sol-leks
Summary: matt and Sora get married. Things are perfect right? Tai comes over for a picnic when Sora starts doing things she shouldn't
1. Default Chapter

Years Go By  
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
  
I knocked on the door. With my son holding my hand. He looks just like me. A spitting image. He's riding on Agumon's back.  
  
Flashback  
"Sora, please, reconsider. Please think before rushing into getting married. Are you sure its Matt?" I asked Sora from across the booth of our favorite cafe.  
  
"Why Tai? Don't be scared. Things won't change because Matt and I are getting married, you'll still be my best friend."  
  
"No I won't. When you're his, they're just things I can't do with you anymore. Besides, Sora," I choked. "I've been in and will always be in love with you. Its how I feel."  
  
"Oh....God." Sora eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Listen, Sora, I've felt this way since i first met you. Its not my fault I think your the most perfect girl in the whole world. I've always known that. I wanted to spend my whole life with you, but now I see I can't be selfish. If your happier with Matt, I'll be happy for you." I looked down and felt tears drop.  
  
I felt her hand reach across the table and rub my hand. I looked up.  
"Tai, I'm so sorry. I love Matt and loves me too. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"What difference would it have made? You still loved him. I tried asking you at Matt's concert remember?"  
"Tai! You idiot. Before Matts concert. I used to wait by the phone for hours for you to call. When we were kids, you should have asked me then. Why do you think I hated you for you comment on the hair clips. I wanted you to notice me. I wanted you. Stupid Tai, don't you remember. All these years, I've felt you never really wanted me. I expected you to fight for me."  
  
Why the fuck does she tell me this now? I don't want to know how I let her slip from my grasps because I was to naive then. Oh Sora.  
  
"Sora...I'm here now. I want to be with you now. Please choose to be with me."  
  
"Sorry Tai, things change. I couldn't wait for you forever, besides, its not fair to Matt. He loves me and his body keeps me warm. It's something real and something I can trust will last."  
  
"You're right Sora." I said with a smile wiping me tears away. I was trying to hide my true feelings. "I didn't fight for you because I thought you and Matt were my closest friends, that it would be wrong to take your happiness away. I thought after time, Matt and you would some how realize that you weren't meant to be. I hoped you weren't meant to be. Now, with all honesty, I hope you are happy and I know I can't do it. I can't make you happy with me. I guess we weren't meant to be. I guess it was just a last ditch effort. I just needed to tell you so I could go with my life knowing I tried. I realize I don't need you to love me back in order for me go on. As long as your happy, I'll learn to go on. Good by Sora, I have a plane to catch." I said.  
  
"Tai! You're not staying for our wedding? You have to, you're Matt's best man." She looked shocked.  
"I'm sorry Sora, I can't bear to watch it. I don't even deserve to be Matt's best man, I tried to steal the love of his life. Here, take the ring and give it Joe. Good old reliable Joe can be his best man. I'm not Matt's best friend, I'm yours and I'd make an ugly brides maid."  
"No Tai, you have to be there, for me. I need you."   
"You don't need me. You have Matt." I got up ready to part when she took my hand and kissed it.  
"You know, part of me wants to jump on that plane with you and never look back, but we both know I can't do that."  
"Why are telling me this?" I pulled my hand back violently. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I was worried I scared my love.  
She shook her head.  
"Bye Sora," I said kissing her forehead. "Love you forever." I patted the spot my heart with my clenched fist.  
"Bye Tai." she said looking down at her coffee. I turn to leave when I hear her yell.  
"Wait!"  
I spun around.  
"Can you give me one last hug?" I grinned and pulled her tightly to me. She wiped my tears away. I don't recall how I got to the airplane. Or ever getting on it. I just remember being really intoxicated. I woke up in my apartment with an empty bottle in my arms. I turn my head. I was lying on my couch. I looked at the VCR as the minute digits finally turned to 3:00 PM. Sora was happily wed by now. I cried my brains out.  
  
Years went by and I had a son. His mother was always traveling never stopping to care for anything. I never got married. I never felt love for any other woman but Sora Takenouchi. Sora Ishida. Years went by and feelings get suppressed. Our kids go the school together. They're all digidestined now.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I can't wait. Sean and I are gonna build a fort." said TJ. I didn't say anything. Matt and Sora sure had a beautiful house. The door finally opened.  
  
"Tai!!!!" Sora yelped hugging me. "and little Tai Junior! Agumon, come in"  
"Please...Call me TJ! Call me TJ." he jumped up and down.   
"Here, I brought some wine and some ribs still in soaked in sauce. I figure Matt and I can throw em on the barbecue."  
"Oh." she said disappointed. "Matt won't be here. He had a training class to attend in the U.S., I know you two have been meaning to catch up, but its just a picnic so the kids can get together..." Sora turned her head. "Sean and Sara, TJ's here!" she hollered.  
  
The kids ran down the stairs. "Hi Mr. Yagami" they waved and then they dashed out the door with little Tai. Hey, I wasn't inventive with names okay? Agumon ran after them.  
  
"So, I'll just put these ribs on a tray and we'll oven bake em. Other than that, lunch is done so I guess I'll just have to give you a tour of the house."  
"Sure." I said grinning. Sora took my arm and I felt strange. I still loved her.  
As we walked I saw all sorts of pictures on the wall. They had a wedding picture on a counter and everything looked perfect. Meanwhile life at my apartment was messy. It wasn't the best place for my TJ, but what am I supposed to do?  
  
"So here is the bath room, its blue. Nothing interesting here. Continuing on...and to your left is the master bed room."  
Sora dragged me in. It was very spacious and had looked like the interior of a lavish hotel room. I felt awkward taking a step into her personal life. Nothing of sort seemed to belong to Matt. Like his life was wiped and conformed to her image. Everything was in place neatly. Things looked perfect, too perfect.  
  
"Tai, come sit on the bed. Its really soft." I walked over to Sora who was giggling and staring at me. I sat on the bed. Sora got up and shoved me hard. I fell back on the bed and she climbed on me!  
"Sora, what are you doi..."  
"Shhh..." she cut me off coursing my hear back. "Let me lock the door."  
She sprinted over and closed the door and locked it and returned to me kissing me about my face.  
"Sora, no. You can't." I said.  
"Don't you want me Tai?"  
"Sora this is wrong. I love it, but its wrong. You have a husband."  
"He's never home." she said still smiling.  
"...and two kids."  
"their outside playing, remember?" she answered still crawling over me. I was still inching back off the bed.  
"That's not what I meant and besides, this is Matt's bed." I added incredulously.  
"Lets be rational." I said.  
"Hmmm...Lets not." she said pulling my shirt up.  
"Sora! Stop, i won't ask you again."  
"Good, then stop asking me to stop."  
"I do love you, but its too late. It's wrong. My gosh, your...we're 33 and have kids. We're not horny teenagers. Are you listening?" Sora obviously wasn't. She started unbuttoning her blouse and sweater. She undid her skirt and she was revealed her nylons.  
"Sora...don't"  
"COme one Tai, one more adventure. You know you want to."  
"Get a grip, Sora!" I shook her by the shoulders and noticed her bruises. I saw her discomfort.  
"Sora. What is this? Did Matt do this to you?" I asked  
Suddenly Sora was upset and nodded yes. She started to cry.  
"Oh my,... Sora." I pulled her into a hug.  
  
Not DONE YET  



	2. Reasons Why?

Sora's POV  
I started to cry. Why did Tai stop loving me!? I know why, we're old now and too late. I waited almost a decade. He waited almost a decade still loving, but I couldn't wait just 3 years when we were kids. Then maybe my life wouldn't be so mechanical. So prefabricated.  
  
"Sora, what happened?" Tai asked.  
"It's not like that. Matt doesn't beat me." I started.  
"What?" Tai got angry.  
"Its not his fault, he comes home drunk every night. One day I started yelling and this is what I get for not letting him be."  
"Sora, don't make excuses for him." Tai said with vigor and almost betrayal. Tai was still as passionate as ever. Our, correction, my fearless leader. "How could he? I expected to him to take care of my Sora."  
"He felt real bad about it the next day. In fact he said if I found someone else, he would understand. He said he never meant to hurt me."  
"Well, that means he still loves you Sora. You two should work it out. He may not deserve you but, a family needs to be together."  
"Tai, now you're the one making excuses for him. Don't you get it?."  
Tai shook his head.  
"Tai, you baka. He comes home drunk every night because he's out cheating on me. I know because when I was taking the kids out to see their grandmother at the flower shop, I came home early to find him and Mimi in bed. That's why he wants me to get a boyfriend, so he doesn't feel so guilty. Can you imagine my pain? I feel like I threw 8 years away by not choosing you. The only reason why we're still together is because Matt doesn't want our kids to grow up the way he did. He maybe a lecher and cheater, but he still loves the children and that's all I need him for. Maybe it's not even about that. Matt has always been one to care about appearances. I guess, he doesn't want to seem like he's wrecking our family." After yelling up a storm I sobbed in Tai's arms and he rocked me back and forth.  
"It'll be okay Sora. I had no idea."  
"How...sobb...how can he and Mimi even look me in the face." she cried.  
"Spare me?...What about Izzy? She never even told poor Koushiro....sob... We're all a bunch of cheating pigs. Why is it that you're the only altruistic digidestined?"  
"I'm not. Don't call me that. I'm the one in love with a married woman." Tai spat.  
"You love me?...sniff...You still love me?"  
"I told you before...forever." he whispered. I kissed him and I thought it would last forever.  
  
  
Matt's POV  
I came home from the airport. I didn't have any classes like I told Sora. She still believes me. Its so awful. I went into one of those lounges and the next thing I know, a flight attendant was all over me. I kept thinking, what am I doing. I have a wife and kids. If she still loved me, I should make an effort. How did I loose it. That loving feeling for Sora. Maybe its because we didn't truly belong. I parked at the driveway and saw another car. I fumbled around with the keys and opened the door.  
  
"Hey squirt!" I yelled.  
"Daddy..." Sean ran up to me and gave him a hug. Then followed Sara.  
"How's my precious little girl."  
"Fine." she said mischievously. "I have my own boyfriend now."  
"Who that?" I asked.  
"TJ. Its actually Tai Junior, but I won't pick on him for that. I haven't told him I like him. He's really funny, but I don't like Mr. Yagami."  
"Oh? Why not? He's my oldest friend." I said matter-of-factly.  
"Do friends share stuff?" she asked.  
"I guess." I answered wondering what she was getting at.  
"So is it okay for him to share mommy?" I was taken back by this comment.  
"What do you mean pumpkin?"  
"Mommy was crying and hugging him. You should kick him out of the house. That's no way to hug our mommy. I saw it through the window when I was on the tree fort."  
"You're probably were seeing things. Mommy had rough day, yesterday. I don't think its nothing to be jealous of. They just friends."   
"Okay, daddy, but if i see any kissing, I'll throw him out for you."  
"Okay honey. Stop being silly. You know mommy loves me."  
  
Just great. Just when I wanted to make things right. Tai had to come back. That bastard. And what an amature. I wish I didn't have to cover for our kids either. I put the kids down.  
  
  
"You guys go run outside. Don't keep your guest, Tj waiting."  
"Okay pops." Sean said. I darted upstairs and over to Sora's bedroom and pressed my ears to it. Then I started to cry. I've lost her. I've lost my Sora. Why am I such an idiot. I have a serious problem. I went to my room, which was just the guest bed. I collapsed on it and started to sob. I lost my beautiful Sora. Maybe I never had her.  
  
"Matt honey, is that you!" I heard. I know she only calls me honey when the kids are home.  
  
Sora's POV  
I called for Matt when I heard the door down the hall open. Only Matt goes their. I slowly get up and realize I've been asleep on Tai's chest. He's awake playing with my hair. I smile and lean up to kiss him. He doesn't give me any pressure back.  
"Tai, what's wrong?"  
"I can't keep my feelings in check. I'm going to hell, Sora." he said blankly gazing at my feet or something.  
"We didn't do anything yet." I winked.  
"Let me talk to Matt." I started. "We'll work something out.  
  
I got up and left to go to Matt's guestroom. To my shock I found him crying like I had. Life had been an emotional roller coaster the both of us.  
"What's wrong Matt?"  
"I lost you." he said. "I was such an idiot. I want to work things out. I promise I'll never go after another woman as long as I live. Mimi said she'd never speak to me, but I didn't care. I only wanted to makes things right with you.  
"Damn you Matt. I'm not a basketball. You can't just slam me on the concrete ground and expect me to bounce back up to you. You stole my meaningless existence away from me. Damn you Matt. I want a divorce and I want one yesterday." I yelled. Matt sniffed and nodded.  
"You don't have to move Sora. I will." he said wiping his face with his sleeves. "It's funny, Sora. I've resented my dad for leaving my mom. Now I've become just like him."  
"Stop it Matt. It'll be okay. We'll take turn with the kids and we'll work it out. Meanwhile, I have a man in my room that's waited 22 years to years to kiss me. Good bye, Matt."  
"Bye Sora." he said sadly.  
"Let's not tell the kids just yet. We'll all go down stairs eat lunch like one big family. Okay?" I asked sweetly.  
He nodded.  
"It maybe over, but we can work things out. Wash up your face before coming downstairs. We don't need tears at the table." I added and left.  
  
I went back to my room. Tai was asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful. I climbed beside him. "Wake up, Tai. Its time for lunch." I whispered. "Listen, Matt and I are splitting up. I don't think we can get married right away without our kids resenting us. But its good enough, right? Come on, the foods getting cold." I kiss him on the cheek and close my eyes.  
"I love you, Tai." he smiles and gets up.  
"I love you too.  
  
I left Tai in the room and called the kids to lunch. The three kids ran to seat themselves out side. Then Matt came down. We mock exchanged a kiss in front of the kids and sat down. Then Tai came down. He sat across from me. It was fun catching up on old times. We chatted while staring into each other's eyes. I played with his foot under the table with mine.  



	3. Almost Closure

Sometime next week  
  
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I entered the shop. I never liked the place. It was so...prefabricated. Well, except for the flowers. It had its natural charm but it reminded me of home. But not exactly home. More like grandmas.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi!" I said giving her a warm hug. Then she pushed me back and looked me in the eye in a mock glare.  
  
"What's this Mrs. Takenouchi stuff? You can call me mom. Jeez, I practically raised you ya know....Come here!" she said hugging me again.  
  
"I haven't seen you in years. So what can I get you, Tai?" she said.  
"Um...2 dozen Calla lillies."  
"Oh mine and Sora's fav..." she stopped and rolled her eyes. "What did you do to my my darling angel this time?" she said in mock anger.  
  
"Oh can't a guy give his best friend and unrequainted love some flowers?"  
"You still love Sora?" she gasped. "But you can't! You two just wouldn't work out! What about Matt and the kids? You don't want to be a home wrecker, not that my Sora would accept. You two have been like simblings...Best of friends" she rambled. "You better turn around and leave before you make a complete fool out yourself."  
  
"Well actually, Sora asked me out. So to speak."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Mrs. Taken...mom, I've loved your...my...Sora for 22 years. I wanted to be Matt so badly. I've never been so jealous of him ever. I thought this feeling would go away. And then Sora and Matt are sort of estranged and soon to be divorced. So I thought this had to be a sign. Its like a secound chance..."  
  
"...no....You don't say...and she never said a word to me! She never even hinted that her marriage was on the rocks. That just goes to show. I just don't understand why, Matt was like the perfect son, uh, next to you of course."  
  
"Matt was cheating on her." I said flatly.  
"That lying bastard... I never trusted him for moment. He just had those womanly eyes. I just knew they weren't happy together. They wouldn't have worked out anyway. Not like you and Sora." she stated contradicting herself. "She should have listened to me. I alwaysed told her you'd be the perfect catch." she started shaking her head while wrapping up the flowers. I always said you two were the perfect couple." she said knowing she just contradicted herself. "Here, put these in water and it helps if you put some rice and dirt at the bottom."  
"How much do I owe you?" I asked. Most people would sense Mrs. Takenouchi was going senile, but I knew this was just her light hearted humor. I remember one time I called for Sora when she was mad at me and Mrs. Takenouchi said to hold on a minuete. Then I heard her call Sora, but when she didn't want to speak to me, Mrs. Takeouchi said. "Sorry, you have the wrong number."  
"You know better then to ask. I never charge family." she said. I grabbed one dozen.  
"Thanks." I grinned and kissed her on the cheek. I turned and left.  
"Wait! You forgot the other dozen!"  
"No I didn't those are for you."  
"Oh Taichi, you ARE the perfect son in-law." she smiled. "Now go get my Sora and save her from that terrible wretch of a son in law."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora's POV  
I thought about what to wear. I had a black dress and was thinking about trying the red. I decided against it and put some pearl earrings and sprayed some perfume on. Matt was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you sure it's over?"  
"Matt, face it, we're done." I said without much thought.  
"Don't do this Sora, we have kids and I still have feelings for you."  
"Normally, I would try, buts its just not fair to Tai."  
"So that's it, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"It's just that I still believe I want to be with you. I still want to try to love you."  
"Damn you, Matt. Tai spent his whole life alone and devoted because I loved you instead. He is in love with me and I was the only woman he loved. Meanwhile, I wasn't enough for you. You were the one that needed other women in your life! No, I won't make that mistake twice. If not for myself, for him. I've seen him blow plenty of good relationships because of the crazy notion that he couldn't love any other woman. Even if you hadn't cheated on me, I still would have felt wrong with you. We weren't meant to be. I think I've wanted my whole life too and just never knew it."  
  
Matt sighed and then picked up a pen. He went to the table and signed the divorce papers.  
"There, you're free. I'm sorry for causing so much grief."  
"I'm going to be out late. Possibly, not until morning. I think I'm going to make love to him after our date. Tuck the kids in bed and tell them I love them. Tell them I have to visit someone. If they ask who, tell them I have to see their grandmother."  
  
Matt nodded and then laid back down on the bed. Then he closed his eyes and lit a cigarette.  
"Have fun. Be back by twelve young lady." he mused.  
"Twelve AM tomorrow." I grinned. Then I hugged him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You'll see, it's for the best. If I hadn't found Tai and knew you were cheating on me. I'd probably would have killed you." I flashed a grin. "Remember for them to brush their teeth. Tuck them in, I don't want them rolling on the floor again. I have food on the stove and a pizza in the oven. Oh my, I think Tai is here to pick me up. How's my hair?" I dashed before I can get a response from Matt. Reaching for my coat, I called to the kids.  
  
"I'm gonna be out late tonight. Don't stay up late, it will stunt your growth and no scary movies!"   
"'kay, mom!" they said not even turning from the TV screen. I ran out the door shut it turning to see Tai. He is holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Awww, Tai!" I said hugging him.  
"How'd you know I was here? I didn't even honk the horn or ring the door bell."  
"Logically, I could hear the engine pulling up or see the lights, but I'm going to say I have a sense for whenever you're near." We kissed.  
  
"So it's a movie, then dinner, then my place?" he asked nervously.  
"Well, did you bring TJ so Kari can watch him for the night?" I asked, "Cuz, I was thinking dinner that ordered in at your place, then the movie on comfort of the coach, and then we could..."  
"Oh..." he said in an excited state. "Even better."  
"Let me get the door." Tai said opening it do his car. I sat in bucking the seat belt. I was very impressed. He shut the door and dashed to the driver side. He pulled away and started down the road and then he stopped.  
"Whats's wrong?" I asked.  
"I keep thinking I forgot something. Lets see. I dropped TJ off at Kari's, I cleaned the apartment...I just don't know."  
I can't help laugh at Tai's eagerness. It's like we were kids all over again. I kissed him long and hard.  
"Yuck! What are two doing?!!!!" I heard. I spun around in horror of being caught.  
"Tai you baka! You forgot to drop Agumon off somewhere!" I laughed.  



End file.
